


【高桂高】蚂蚁+情人

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 8





	1. 蚂蚁

高杉是在打工的咖啡店认识桂的。开在写字楼林立的市中心区的连锁咖啡店。  
大一暑假的时候高杉跟父母发生了强烈的争执，原因不外是他坚持挑了个特别liberal art的专业读，他爹气得跳脚，骂他以后肯定找不到工作，威胁要断他生活费。高杉绝不屈服，当晚就搬出家里，并且向学校递交了奖学金申请和宿管申请，可以减免食宿费。他坐在28寸的行李箱上，双脚离地晃晃荡荡，拨通了坂本辰马的电话。一刻钟后坂本就开着兰博基尼捞上了高杉，抛给他一串自己家空置别墅的钥匙。  
这年头，谁还没几个富二代朋友。特别是在自己是富N代的前提下。  
坂本边开车边叨叨，这房子是我本来准备金屋藏娇的结果被你小子捷足先登，那块地方安静安全得伐得了，绿树环绕天然氧吧，城里哪来的这种金贵地方你说。高杉耐着性子听他唧唧歪歪了一路，下车之后，站在坂本车门外，替他打开车门，叫他下来。  
“怎么？还得给您送进屋？”坂本下车，二丈摸不着头脑。  
“你娘咧，让我住这儿，我现在又没车，最近的公共交通在两公里外，你让我怎么出门？”高杉一脚踩坂本屁股上，把他踹回驾驶座里。  
坂本觉得简直神他妈委屈。转念一想又觉得也是，酒肉哥们儿狐朋狗友一朝落难，没车也没钱，住这地儿确实够呛。  
“那要不我再帮你找个公寓？你今晚先将就一下，明天想出门的话叫我来接你。”  
“不用了，我就那么一说，”高杉把钥匙环在手指上转了个圈儿，“这次麻烦你了，非常感谢。也替我谢谢陆奥，实在不好意思，鸠占鹊巢了。”  
陆奥是坂本还没追到手的姑娘。高杉一句话把坂本哄得直笑，熨帖极了。  
第二天高杉起了个大早，去最近的运动用品商店买了辆自行车。他蹬着车，踩进市中心，在水泥钢筋玻璃的丛林的夹缝间找了一份咖啡店的打工。除了赚点生活费，还美名其曰人类社会观察，要看看亲爹口中那些“做正经工作的年轻人”都是什么模样。  
不到两周，高杉就厌烦了。来来去去的人都像从那么几个框架里出产，男的用发胶打理好头发，女的画着精致的妆，穿着真丝或者千支棉的衬衫，拎着大牌包，自以为精明强干昂首挺胸地走进来，刁钻挑剔地下单，走到旁边，鹌鹑一样地低头查邮箱或者打电话，嘴里报出的交易额听得做咖啡的打工仔打工妹都耳朵起茧了。  
“反正也不是自己的。他们赚的是不是卖白菜的钱我不知道，反正操的是卖白粉的心，”银发的店长叼着棒棒糖，对自己的客户群体相当的不在意，甚至带有一丢丢怜悯，“都是给别人打工。”  
高杉觉得有点好笑。都是赚的卖白菜的钱，这位店长到手的可能得比客户们的少买几十斤。  
他忍耐着厌烦，继续每天机械地做着咖啡。常客的要求都记得一清二楚，这位要把牛奶换成豆奶，这位不论点什么都只要脱脂奶，这位的frappe不要cream，那位的糖浆永远只要三分之一。哦，还有那位，自己带杯子的，坚决不用店里纸杯。  
都是碌碌无为战战兢兢的蝼蚁，为了维系生活的金钱而劳动罢了。

一天早上，高杉刚穿好围裙，从里面出来，其他同事在擦拭咖啡机和杯子。他去打开大门的锁，点亮OPEN的灯，打着哈欠揉着眼睛转身，差点撞上刚进店的客人。  
“啊，抱歉。”高杉还没反应过来，反倒是客人先道了歉。  
客人走向点单台。刚刚的一瞬间，高杉没能看清他的脸，从背面看倒是特别。那人留着一头成年男性中罕见的长发，腰线和长腿被西装裹得一丝不苟。  
是之前没来过的人。  
高杉不过呆愣了一会儿，就被领班叫过去干活。于是他走进吧台里，跟客人隔着长桌和收银机，问他，您需要什么？  
他装作落落大方光明坦荡地去看客人的脸。客人迎上他的目光，微微一笑，点了杯最普通的热拿铁。高杉低头，收敛了眼神：“请问怎么称呼？”  
“桂。”  
高杉在纸杯上写下“桂”。这个人连名字也这么好听，清雅端正，仿佛带着香气。

从这天之后，桂每天都是店里的第一位客人，每天都是同样的热拿铁，有时带上一块帕尼尼。他每天带着第一缕金色的阳光进门，柔顺的黑色长发璀璨耀眼。高杉有些舍不得这样电影般的画面，有天低头在纸杯上写他名字的时候试探着问：“您是新近过来上班的吗？或者出差？我在这里做了一段时间了，之前没见过您。”  
桂答道：“之前一直出差，最近才回来。每天都来麻烦你们，多谢各位关照了。”  
温柔有礼得连领班都忙不迭地赔笑脸。  
高杉也弯弯嘴角，把写好名字的纸杯交给同事，顺道推销起了储值卡：“您是否考虑买我们家的储值卡？可以打九折，按照您的习惯，连续喝一个月都不用付现。”  
桂说：“那这样岂不是垄断了我一个月的咖啡？如果我想喝别家的呢？”  
高杉歪歪头，看着桂，一副颇为无辜的样子：“哎呀，附近还有比我们家更靠谱的咖啡店么，这两个街区的社畜可都是靠我们养活的。”  
桂被逗笑了，不过还是没买储值卡。

虽然没买储值卡，桂依然每天准时来咖啡店，连周末也是。他带着电脑，穿着休闲衬衣或者纯色T恤，戴着薄薄的无框眼镜，一坐就是一天。周末的时候人不多，桂看着电脑，高杉看着桂，蹙眉或者摇头，咬着吸管用力喝掉最后一口饮料，发出不太优雅的声音。看他不耐烦地把披散的长发拢起来，松松地搭在肩头。高杉帮他续杯，问他是否住这附近，周末还来加班。桂说住这附近，家里网络不行，据说是被施工挖断了网络电缆，办公室周末不开门，只能来这儿蹭网。高杉被蹭得高兴，六点半下班了，他走到桂的桌前，问他：“我能不能请你喝杯咖啡？”  
桂抬起脸看他，温和地笑了，并不怎么惊讶的样子。  
“不用了。每天都喝你们调的咖啡，都一样。”  
高杉空着手在桌边坐下了。桂拒绝了他的咖啡，他不知道该从何说起，但他觉得桂没有拒绝自己。他看着桂的眉眼。桂的眉形极好，整齐利落，向上挑起，天生带着干净的英气。那双琉璃一样的眼睛，清澈却不见底，只能从中见到折射的自己。桂已经不那么年轻了，笑起来的时候眼角和卧蚕上会有浅浅的纹路，反而将笑意衬得更加温柔可亲。  
高杉喜欢夕阳下的桂。这是他没有见过的样子。  
“你的工作名牌上写着‘高杉’，我可以这么称呼你吗？”桂先开口。  
“可以的。”高杉点头。  
“高杉，我记得你。出完差第一天回来上班，进店就差点撞到你，”桂指指大门，“而且你不安排轮休的吗，每天都在。”  
“我基本都是早班。”高杉看着桂开合的嘴唇。他唇色是少见的浅红，唇角旁有法令纹，大约是因为常笑。  
桂有分寸，且不是太热切的性格，即使是怕少年人青涩尴尬，这句简单的引导后便不再言语。高杉见他笑而不语，心中有所动，再开口便是直接剖白心迹：“桂先生，可能您也有感觉到，我对您十分在意，恐怕是一见钟情了。这样冒昧打扰您，非常抱歉，但是请问您现在的关系状态，是否有可能允许我追求您？”

桂的确是有所感觉，从他们第一次见面开始。这年轻男孩子盯着自己的脸，虽然只有一瞬间，眼中逐渐泛起了不知名的情绪，掺杂着凶狠和渴望。然后又飞快地低头，一笔一划地写自己名字，再抬头便是客气的营业性笑容。前些天因为下大雨而束了马尾，露出脖颈。下完单后，走到一边等待咖啡，略略背身向他，能感到他还盯着自己的后颈，一片酥麻。桂知道，高杉不是普通的愣头青。他盯上自己了，像匍匐在暗处舔着爪子的大型猫科动物，略微有些露骨，但露骨得勾人，带着对诱惑的血腥气，自己也蠢蠢欲动。

“你的字很好看。现在年轻人写得一手好字的，不多了。”桂将话题扯开。他是真心喜欢高杉的字，马克笔在曲面的杯子上的字迹带着笔锋，是他自己练不出的潇洒恣意。喜欢高杉的字，便会注意看他写字，看他的指节和手腕，骨骼线条起伏像字迹一样锋利，以及深色衬衫袖口中露出来的一截小臂。  
虽然不是一见钟情，倒也算见色起意了。  
“但是，那么早，明明只有我一个客人，为什么你一定每次都要在杯子上写我的名字呢，”桂略微偏头，笑容变得冷淡，“后来我想，你大概不是在写我的名字，而是在呼唤我吧。”

高杉大步走出店门，骑上自行车，用力猛蹬，向前飞驰。  
夕阳依然耀眼，他有五公里的路程让自己冷静。  
桂没有说可以，也没有说不可以。桂只说，你太小了，是不是还没有成年。  
开什么玩笑，我太小。高杉愤懑地蹬车，风呼啦啦地吹了他一脸。他早熟，常跟着父母出席各种场合，眼里看到的内心挖苦的都是愚蠢的成年人。现在难得喜欢上一个什么人，却被说，你是不是还没成年。  
你不嫌我小，我还嫌你老咧。他妈的。

桂看着高杉像炸了毛的猫似的冲门而出，撩腿跨上自行车，绷紧肌肉，一溜烟儿地不见了。桂长长地呼了口气。  
他喜欢高杉的字，喜欢他的青春的气息，喜欢他那闪闪发亮的银钩子似的眼神。他能通过高杉的一笔一划看到其中的爱意，迷恋他身上蓬勃的少年人的朝气和不知人间疾苦的轻佻的嘲讽。年轻真好啊，他甚至快想不起来自己当年是否也像这样喜欢过别人。他喜欢高杉的这些特质，但可能并不是高杉这个人。学生大概只是来打个暑期工，没多久就要走，何苦跟一个年龄背景都跟自己差距太大的人维系关系呢，多累。这么年轻，心性还不稳定。自己身为一个快三十岁的人，心肝十分脆弱，经不起年轻人的大起大落。  
何苦呢。

然而第二天早上桂还是来到这间咖啡店，继续自己的日常。还是高杉为他下单。两个人都垂着眼睛，高杉依然在杯子上用力写字。店员递给桂咖啡的时候，眼神有些古怪。他以为是高杉和别人说了昨天的事，不禁老脸一热，直到到了办公室，喝完咖啡，才发现杯子上龙飞凤舞地写着“假发”。  
桂又被逗笑了。他掏出手机，给这个莫名其妙的外号拍照。  
拍完照，退回到相册界面，缩略图一排一排，都是高杉在咖啡杯上写的“桂”。  
连这样肆无忌惮的小脾气也挺喜欢的。

高杉不再说多余的话，不再问他要不要买储值卡，也不躲他，每天正常上班，貌似低眉顺眼，专心工作。他的头发长长了一些，刘海和鬓角软软地拢着额头和脸颊，把脸衬得更小了。桂睁大了眼睛盯着去看，也只看得清他的鼻梁，嘴唇，和一个小而尖的下巴。未褪去婴儿肥的脸颊和柔和的下颌线表明，他确实年纪还很年轻。桂有些心痒。于是从包里掏出一小把皮筋，说为了不遮挡视线，你能方便一点，建议把刘海扎起来。高杉终于抬眼看他，满脸都是“你智障吗”。  
囊中羞涩，高杉近期没法去找熟悉的Kevin帮他理发，又实在不敢走进路边店随便找一个Tony染指他那金贵的头发，于是就这么长得有些碍事了。  
我，高杉晋助，就算是去剃光头也不会扎个冲天炮在路上走。高杉在内心发誓，伸手抓过了桂的皮筋。  
——顺便在他掌心搔刮了一下  
桂自然是做好了被撩一爪子的心理准备，收回手之后隐蔽地蜷了蜷手指。

高杉花了一周多的时间观察和思考到底要不要继续惦记桂。结果自然是要的。他打了两份工，白天在办公区的咖啡店，晚上在居民区的家庭餐馆。在这一个多月间他置身于烟火气中，见到了那么多的为了生存和生活的人类，往日高高在上的讥诮终于是退散了些，被磨出点儿难能可贵的同理心。然而，虽然微观来看，每个人各自的喜怒哀乐都真实又刻骨铭心，如果要绘成一幅市井生活群像，依然是面目模糊的。  
高杉自己也是这面目模糊的群体中的一员而已。  
桂却不是。高杉不知道他年龄几何，身家多少，从事什么工作，有过几任女朋友或男朋友或者其他什么朋友。都是身外之物。不过是他走起路来，发梢会遗落细碎的光，光里含着微微闪耀的碧色。  
高杉想收集那些光，或许可以拼成一片湖。

周末，高杉下班后问桂，能不能一起吃个便餐。桂收拾了东西跟他走，两人去了附近的面馆，边吃边随便聊天。桂告诉高杉，自己是律师，主要是做一些企业并购方面的法务工作，基本不会出庭，工作中最没意思的是帮下属改格式和语法错误。高杉原以为自己一辈子都不会对这种实用主义行业的人产生好感，此刻感觉脸很疼。高杉告诉桂，自己下个月底开始读大二，选的是个估计以后没法找工作的专业。  
桂：“年纪轻轻的，不要这么丧。”  
高杉：“谁让你故意把自己描述得那么无趣呢。”  
桂瞪大了眼睛，一脸很受伤的样子：“无趣？我还以为说得特别有意思呢！”  
高杉：……  
简单达成道不同不相为谋的共识后，两人交换了其他方面的基本个人信息。桂出身平凡，完全是靠自己努力读书努力面试努力工作才在现在的律所占据一席之地，暂时性地实现了财务自由。如果不买房的话。高杉默默数了数自家的几处房产，觉得有些牙疼。  
高杉问桂为什么不买咖啡店的储值卡，能打九折，卡面也挺好看。桂掏出钱包给他看：“没卡位了。”  
高杉：……  
被断了生活费的高杉面对这样能省的钱却坚决不省的行径，觉得牙更疼了。桂的个人形象温柔有礼英俊端方，职业加成属性人模狗样精于算计老奸巨猾，从此被多加了一个“你是不是傻”的TAG。  
得知桂的生日在六月，高杉心有余悸地默默擦了把汗。幸亏已经过完了，不然这会儿让他掏钱买生日礼物，挺吃力的。口口声声说要追人家，跟人家套近乎，生日连礼物都不送，说不过去。  
不过这不妨碍他回去之后把自己银行卡的密码改成桂的生日，夏日的潮湿中弥漫着紫阳花香的某天。  
他同样把自己的生日告诉了桂，潜台词是我马上就成年了，是不是可以追求你了。

没想到八月十号当天，桂不仅照常来买咖啡，还附赠一句“生日快乐”。  
高杉心里感动，这家伙总算不是个白眼狼，面儿上还端着，惊讶得彬彬有礼：“谢谢，没想到你记得。”  
桂笑笑，并不揭穿他，圆眼微微眯起，流露出一点促狭和调侃。  
高杉被那弯起的眼角勾得没忍住，询问道：“可以告诉我你的联系方式么？”  
“这是在索要生日礼物？”  
“可以吗？”  
“你告诉我你的号码吧，我拨给你。”桂拿出手机，按密码解锁。高杉直勾勾地盯着他点了“081”，还差一位数的时候桂把手机收回去，抬头，问：“想看我密码？”  
高杉连忙否认：“不不不，无心之举，失礼了失礼了。”  
“告诉你也无妨，0815，我第一天入职的日子。”  
突如其来的期待会带来同等分量的失落。高杉在得到了桂的联系方式的喜悦中泛着淡淡的酸，回头又恍然大悟，明明是可以刷脸解锁的机型，非要在自己面前表演手输密码。  
真是险恶的成年人。

又过了十来天，开学了，高杉从坂本家别墅搬进学校宿舍，咖啡店的排班只留周末两天。他没告诉桂自己日程的变化，只当不是什么大事，没必要特意去说。他不愿意承认自己其实是在等桂会不会主动联系他，然而五天煎熬着过去，每天看三十次手机，也没等来桂的电话或者信息。高杉后悔，没提前打招呼，万一桂就在这几天里从事务所离职了，从此不在那附近上班了怎么办，以后可就见不到了。  
于是周六一早他挂着俩黑眼圈蹬着车去咖啡店上班，比去上学积极多了。  
桂带着浅金色的阳光走进店里，高杉悬到喉咙口的心终于落回原位。他自觉没资格问桂有没有注意到他这些天都不在，想当做自己过去几日的焦虑伤感都不存在，却听到桂问：“高杉，你开学了？”  
高杉倏地抬头，看着桂琉璃似的瞳孔：“嗯？…啊。”  
桂：“好久不见。”  
他连眼角的笑纹都是甜的。

已经成年的高杉得到了桂的电话号码、社交账号以及并不罕见的关怀，也没能有多少动作。桂从不主动联系他，他每天奔波于上课以及校内的打工，回宿舍了还得看那些大兄弟们有没有给他搞破坏，难得分神想到桂。就算想到了，也不知道该如何挑起话题。学生的生活太过单纯单调，没有什么可供拿出来讨论的事。高杉被他爹断了生活费后整个人都沧桑平和了很多，过去有大把的时间供他高谈阔论黑白颠倒着挥霍，情绪跌宕起伏得像活体行为艺术表演。现在这样有规律的生活习惯之后觉得忙碌于琐碎小事也并不坏，只是不值一提而已。他这辈子都没如此无趣又卑微过。从前若是想跟谁拉近关系，不需要多想，吊梢着眼角，手指间夹着未燃尽的香烟，几个眼神几句话而已。然而现在他只能趁周末坐在那片青碧色的湖泊旁，沉默以对，看着湖面上掀起的细微波浪和折射其上碎金一样的阳光。

高杉上个学期的微积分课只拿了B-，为了好看的GPA他决定重修。今天下午助教安排了辅导课，得掐着点儿赶回学校，时不时地看表。桂去续杯，想说是否有急事，跟着他的眼神看到他的表，好好的表面上多了数道看上去颇为惨烈的裂痕，话到嘴边就变成了“你的表怎么回事”。  
“之前不小心磕了一下。”高杉不自在地甩了甩手腕。  
惨啊，没钱的学生仔连换新表的钱都凑不起。  
桂懒得问这款抗压防撞素质一流的贵价腕表是被怎么样的不小心给磕成这样的，卸下自己的手表，递给高杉：“那你先用我的吧。”  
高杉没反应过来，一脸茫然。  
桂往前再递了递：“先凑合用着吧，不是什么太贵的东西，至少是个完好的。我自己还有别的。”  
高杉难得木讷，听话地换上桂的表。  
桂觉得可以拿高杉的表去相熟的店家修，修好了还给他，转念又觉得有坑人贵重物品嫌疑，万一自己修好了表转手就卖了怎么办，于是作罢。高杉从没这么随意地被人给过一个贴身小物件，很是稀奇，下班了回学校补课的时候还在琢磨这表。如桂所说，并不贵重，以他的社会阶层而言，至多说得上体面而已。  
而桂就是这样一个无处不妥帖，无处不体面的人。高杉从小到大见过的权贵不计其数，有钱人多，体面人少。

体面人在他的心上凿开裂缝，高杉张开嘴，喘息着，想跳入湖中兴风作浪，搅乱水纹，打碎波光，触碰水里透明柔软的鱼群，湖底流光溢彩的水草和精巧离奇的岩石，想叫桂袒露出不那么体面的模样。  
而湖静谧，且遥不可及。

FIN.

桂的手机密码的确是高杉的生日。他撒谎了。


	2. 蚂蚁

【高桂高】情人

20200214 瓦伦丁贺

高杉说对法律行业产生兴趣，想进律师事务所，先学习一段时间，再做决定是否考法学院的研究生。他爹大喜过望，觉得这完蛋玩意儿终于愿意按照自己期望的，走正经人的正确道路，满口答应替他安排，跟合伙人朋友打两个电话，带着儿子跟人推杯换盏了几轮，就定了高杉这个秋季学期去朋友律所实习。HR带着本期实习生小朋友游办公室，桂在乖乖排队的鹌鹑中看到高杉，着实惊讶了一下。再接到通知说由自己带高杉，惊讶转为相当不悦。高杉从未跟他提过对法律方面有任何兴趣，突然被闯入工作场所，很难不认为对方并无故意，抱有私心。高杉也不完全问心无愧。他见过桂的名片，偷偷算计过，桂工作的这家律所正属他爹某好友名下——每次见面都会“哎呀晋助君我可是看着你长大”的那种好友叔叔，如果他爹要帮他安排实习，大概率就会进这家。  
桂难得地生了些坏脾气，冷脸对该弱小可怜的实习生，不假辞色，除了工作，一句多的言语也没有。高杉不敢惹他，低眉顺眼，成了整个所最文静听话的实习生，每天跟老母鸡抱窝似的抱着卷宗埋头啃。同期们都知道这是个空降的谁家少爷，看他长得也挺朋克，以为是个来混日子的刺头，没想到这么用功，对该空降大有改观，纷纷试图与之交好，说不定还能顺着他背后的关系往上攀一把。过了一个多月，在高杉努力工作、低调认真的感化下，桂的心态有所和缓——至少愿意接过高杉给他买的咖啡了。之前发生过高杉说他老板不喝他给的茶水咖啡任何饮料，引起实习生集体恐慌的群体性事件。再过了大半个月，桂不得不承认，高杉用起来其实挺顺手——虽然专业不对口，但是看得出在来之前是做了功课的，学了基本理论知识，也知道法条文献要上哪儿查，word使得不错，基本没有错别字或者误用标点符号，排版很工整，有时候甚至不需要自己大改。心态日趋平稳，逐渐放下警戒，有时候在办公室里看他，会流露出不那么公事公办的眼神。高杉抱着文件夹，露出一截小臂，戴着桂给他的表，放任他看。开小组会议，高杉把窗帘升上去，阳光从外面洒进来，他墨绿的瞳孔藏匿在睫毛后面，像树影摇晃，深冬里的一丛热带雨林。

某天加班得晚，所里只剩下他们二人。桂的助理律师交完最后一版稿子，先回去了。桂还在等客户的反馈，高杉坐在自己工位上，隔着大半个开放办公室和两层玻璃门，一边上在线课程，一边自以为是地陪着桂。忽然灯和屏幕都熄了，周遭一片黑暗。高杉以为是跳闸，打开手机的电筒，摸索着去找总开关。还没找着地方，桂过来拍他肩膀：“我问过物业了，临时停电，已经叫人抢修了，估计二十分钟后恢复。”高杉讪讪道：“喔…那你现在回去么？”桂说得等电力恢复，还需要把工作收个尾，不带电脑回家。你要不要先回去？高杉：“我再陪陪你吧。”桂无奈地笑笑，伸手摸摸他的头发，说：“那你跟我上天台待会儿吧，透透气。”于是两人上了天台，高杉穿得少，一件黑色的羊毛大衣，搭着条格子围巾，袖管看上去有点空。  
“冷不冷？挨过来点吧。”桂说。  
高杉没吭声，看了他两秒，走近两步，胳膊挨着胳膊。桂穿着羽绒服，蓬蓬松松的，胳膊肘靠着，仿佛都要陷进去。  
桂喷了香水，即将散尽的苦茶味中逸出丝丝缕缕的花香，小小的花瓣，一簇一簇的。高杉克制不住地想抽烟，问桂是否介意。  
桂：“介意。”  
高杉没理他，掏烟点火，嘬着烟嘴儿，深吸一口。下班时间还是得使使小性子。  
桂诧异道：“如果我不能闻烟味儿呢？”  
高杉懒洋洋地吐出一团烟雾：“那你走远点。”  
“.…..”  
俩人谁都没挪动。桂腹诽回去得喷除味剂。  
高杉抽着烟，一时无话。天上云雾缭罩，一丝星光都无，只有一痕新月。旁边几栋写字楼也都黑黢黢的，看来是这个街区都停电了。  
烟只抽了一小半，高杉把它摁灭。他低头，在手机屏幕上戳来戳去，然后举着手机，对着天空，原地转了小半圈，叫桂来看他的大螃蟹。屏幕上是一只螃蟹的影子，身体上有几个发光的小点，连成线。桂看看屏幕，又看看所指方向的天空，没吭声。  
高杉：“看不见吧，天气不好。算了。”说着把手机放回口袋。  
桂问道：“那你的呢？大狮子。”  
高杉挥手指指：“在那边。”  
桂顺着高杉的手看过去，自然什么也看不见，一团与自己星座所在位置差不多的黑蒙。桂想说你不在手机上给我展示一下？又懒得再开口。两人胳膊挨着胳膊，桂把头靠到高杉肩上，眯眼假寐，高杉一声不吭，一动不动，直到桂接到物业电话，说电力恢复了。于是两人下楼。出电梯的时候桂捏了捏高杉的手，说：“如果你可以不回家的话，一会儿跟我走吧。”  
一个小时后高杉跟着桂回了家，被他支使着先洗刷干净，只穿着一条新内裤，白色的，躺在桂的床上，桂的被子里，发根还有几分潮湿。桂洗完澡，关了灯，像只猫似地钻进被子里，躺在高杉身边。高杉差点被激出一身鸡皮疙瘩，想着手感不好，强行压了下去。可是等他确信自己皮肤光溜溜了，桂还没来摸他。于是他侧过身子，伸手摸到桂的耳朵和脖颈，低下头，亲吻他的嘴唇，问他：“要做吗？”动作和语气都很纯情。桂叹气，说：“我累了，你来吧。避孕套和润滑剂在我这边的床头柜抽屉里。”高杉依言取出东西，亲吻变得色情，黏黏糊糊的，舌头舔开唇缝，探进齿间，舔到对方的舌头。两个人胸口压着胸口，乳头先于阴茎勃起，碾在一处，滚来滚去，觉得不够，高杉弯腰，张嘴含住桂的，又舔又咬，舌尖纠缠不休，弄得桂难耐地张开腿，勾住他的后腰。高杉拉着桂的手，按在自己一边胸膛上。桂会意，指腹在那一方肌肉上逡巡，又张开手指，用力握住，揉捏，说你胸好大，又软，不是胸肌，是乳房吧。于是高杉趴上去，舔桂的耳廓，压着嗓子，吐着气音，说，你喜欢我的奶子啊，那就多揉揉，以后还会更大，更软。桂笑说：“现在的小朋友都这么不害臊的吗？”高杉把另一边胸肌埋在桂的阴毛中，说：“可是，明明是你先引诱我的呀，带我回来，叫我睡在你床上，”高杉用乳头去碰桂已经完全勃起的阴茎，“你看，你已经硬成这个样子了，是你在引诱我。”不等桂回答，他就用舌尖抵在龟头顶端的小孔上，小幅度地勾弄几下，然后整个儿地含了进去，另一只手托着桂的屁股，手指勾到里面，给他扩张。桂享受着高杉的嘴巴和喉头，没多做抵抗，不多久就舒舒服服地射了出来，后面也湿湿软软地张开了。高杉服务完了，要桂帮他戴套，桂连摸带揉，小动作不断，高杉差点交待在他手上。高杉抵在桂的入口处，摸他的小腹和腿根，仔仔细细地照顾鼠蹊和会阴，又把他摸硬了，然后高杉才插进去。里面又紧又热，亲亲密密地挤着他的阴茎。桂有着一张会诓人的嘴，有着一双能玩儿出花来的手，但是他的里面赤裸火热，随着他的呼吸和心跳而起伏而紧缩。高杉小心翼翼，不知晓是否被偏爱，谨慎、勤奋和算计从来不是他珍视的美德，而他不得不这么做，终于来到这片秘地。桂被他顶得控制不住呼吸，喘息被挤压得破碎，里面失去节奏地绞紧。他伸手，捧住高杉的脸，抬起身体向他索吻，寻求呼吸。高杉温顺地吻他，渡给他氧气和津液，下身却还是凶狠地进犯和榨取。桂舒服极了，从里到外、由上而下地都被照顾得很好，摇摇晃晃地射出来了第二轮。桂的躯体松软下来，高杉夹紧了他的臀部，不多时也射在里面。高杉拔出去的时候桂已经迷迷糊糊的了，之后被再次打开双腿、被湿巾擦拭下体、被对方抱在怀里、亲吻舔舐脖颈也只觉得舒服，最后一个念头是，他本以为高杉是猫，猫的舌头是带倒刺的，可他的舌头这么柔软潮湿，像小狗。

睡了一次之后，很多事都变得自然而容易起来，比如睡第二次、第三次、下班之后一起去吃饭、去看电影、周末出来一起购置需要的物品。又有一次加班到深夜，两人上了楼顶，是个晴天，没有云雾遮挡，桂要高杉再给他看看自己的大螃蟹和高杉的大狮子。高杉对着手机找好方位，指给他方向，确实能看见几颗闪闪发亮的星星。桂靠在他肩上，拉他的手，问他愿不愿意搬到自己家去住。高杉惊讶得差点摔了手机：“你也太好哄了。”桂咬咬他的耳垂：“你也太好骗了。”高杉收拾收拾东西，搬进桂的公寓，跟他朝夕相对了自己实习期的最后两个月。白天在办公室还是照常整理卷宗，做做research——桂依然不太接受高杉给他端茶送水，晚上回家就黏黏糊糊地滚到一起，高杉抱着桂的腰问他，今天你累不累呀，桂说有点，但是我想插你。于是高杉就骑在桂的阴茎上，起起伏伏，像瑟缩在波涛汹涌的大海中的一条小船里，任由支配。或者高杉刚从浴室出来就被桂压在墙壁上，腰身被按下去，抬起屁股，被从后面插入。桂很有耐心，一开始缓慢而细致，做到高潮才会显露出骨子里的凶恶，把高杉折腾得只能发出像小兽一样纤细又断续的呻吟。结案当天桂让高杉插入。高杉一边操他，一边吃醋：“那个事务所的高级经理真没聊骚你？人家眼珠子都快粘你身上了。”桂一拍他屁股：“少来，那个合伙人又是你家熟人吧？一进门就打上招呼了，别以为我没看见。”他们都喜欢开着灯做，要看遍对方身上被汗水浸润得发光的皮肤，痉挛的肌肉，情难自制的眉头和眼角。桂总说高杉好骗，高杉赤身裸体地枕在桂的胳膊上，咯咯发笑：“我有什么好被骗的？你图我啥？”桂摸他的胸口和大腿，一边亲他一边说：“我图你年轻漂亮，又软，又紧，又大，又硬，还是富贵人家的千金，我不图你我图谁。”高杉翻身，跟桂拥抱在一起：“那我就图你漂亮。我就图你漂亮。”

实习结束，新学期开始，高杉收拾收拾东西，滚回学校宿舍。两个人又恢复手机联系的日子，周末不一定见得上面，见得上面也是高杉抱着电脑去桂家，除了做爱就是两个人各自赶工。高杉说他爹又生他气了，桂问为什么，高杉说他还没想好到底是考法学院，还是继续搞他的性别研究，他爹就怒了。桂笑说，哎呀，你就忍忍吧。高杉看着他，说，你倒也无所谓哈。桂说，我又不是你爹。高杉表情有点复杂，好像还想说什么，于是桂说，当年我也没个爹替我操心。高杉只好软软地哄他，我不是那个意思，你别生气。又被摁在沙发里好一顿操。  
今年情人节是个周五，天气还很冷。高杉熬了几个夜，把临期的作业都写完上交，抱着巧克力去了桂家。桂同他说过了，今天要加班，晚点回来。他洗好澡，换好睡衣，躺在被子里，一片安静中忽然想起自己第一次跟桂睡觉，头发微湿着，一个人躺在床上。高杉忍不住爬起来，摸摸自己摆在床头的那盒巧克力。他无端有些伤心，也不是觉得哪里不好。人去爱另外一个人，哪有不伤心的呢。  
咔哒，钥匙转动的声音。桂回来了。高杉钻出来，踩着拖鞋，举着巧克力，扑到桂身上。桂把他裹进自己大衣外套里，亲亲他的额头，亲亲他的眼睛，被喂进一块巧克力。桂叼着它跟高杉接吻，两人分食了这块巧克力，又苦又甜。高杉怅然若失，他仍不知道是否得到了渴求的理想中的爱情，而他已经给出了自己的心

END.

**Author's Note:**

> bridge《蚂蚁》  
> 老王乐队《我还年轻 我还年轻》


End file.
